Gary the Super Sleuth! Transcript
(The episode begins in Bikini Bottom that night where some villain stolen everything in Bikini Bottom at every building while hiding in the shadows or some monster stolen everything in Bikini Bottom at every building while hiding in the shadows and laughing evily. Then the sun raises as morning comes up in the sky. SpongeBob woke up with a yawn and touches the log but notices that the foghorn alarm clock is missing) SpongeBob: Hey where's my alarm clock? (He got out of bed and sees the closet full of squarepants are gone missing except for his Detective clothes) Where are my SquarePants? Gary, Snellie and Lary: (Off-screen) Meow!!! SpongeBob: (Sees Gary, Snellie and Lary's butts and notices that their shells are missing and gasps) Your shells are gone too? Gary: Meow! SpongeBob: I've think we've been robbed! Gary: Meow! Snellie: Meow! Lary: Meow! Squidward: AAAAAAAAH!!! She's gone! My clarinet is missing! (SpongeBob, Gary, Snellie and Lary came inside Squidward's house in the bedroom and sees that Squidward's Clarinet is missing) SpongeBob: Somebody stolen all your stuff, Squidward! Patrick: AAAAAAAAAH!!! My green pants! Their missing! Oh why! WHY!!!!! SpongeBob: We've gotta warn everybody in Bikini Bottom. Trouble is near! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to The Krusty Krab where everyone except Mr. Krabs is gathered around for the announcement) People of Bikini Bottom. May I have your attention please! Some villain or monster has stolen everything in Bikini Bottom. Whoever is in the shadows somebody speak up please. Fred: He stolen my watch! Sandals: Somebody has stolen my sandals on my feet! Nat: Somebody stole the wheelbarrow! Scooter: Somebody stole my surfboard dude! Monroe: Somebody stole my hat which is on my head! Susie: Somebody stole my dolly! Isabelle: Somebody stole my bow! Mable Monica: Somebody stole my neckless all eight of em! Mrs. Puff: Do I need to say it? Lou Vendor: How can we protect ourselves? SpongeBob: Anybody else? Squidward: I'm missing my clarinet. SpongeBob: And Gary, Snellie and Lary's shells. Patrick: Has anybody seen my green pants?! Mr. Krabs: (Off-screen) Nooo!!! (He comes out of his office on screen where he is molted and doesn't have a shell or clothes on) My shell and clothes are gone missing! I'm naked!!! Martha: Somebody call the agent. Harold Red Fish: We should call the police! Mable Jenkins: We should call my nephew! Knight Fish: We should dig a moat! (Raises his sword) Patrick: We should let me and SpongeBob become a detective and find our missing stuff! Squidward: That idea may just might be crazy enough... To get us all captured!!! (Everyone agreed that is a stupid idea) Fred: Let's get somebody to go find our stuff. Harold William Reginald: There ain't no pets of ours who can crack this case! Evelyn: That villain and or monster must be stopped! Tom: Who's gonna solve the mystery of our missing stuff in Bikini Bottom? SpongeBob: Come on people! I know somebody who cans solve the mystery of our missing stuff in Bikini Bottom. My pet snail Gary the Super Sleuth! Everybody: What's a Super Sleuth? SpongeBob: I have no idea what super sleuth really means. Frankie Billy: Yeah I don't even know what that is! Sandy: I'll get back all your stuff for ya! That is in your well in pay! Mr. Krabs: NOOO!!! You can't take my cash register! Never! Every villain or monster will be hiding in the shadows and eat you all allllllllllllllllive!!! (Panting) Uh... Sorry. Sandy: (Chuckles) Aee shucks I don't want your money. I was just testing you out to make you funny. (Mr. Krabs laughs nervously) Nope I'm going to find that varmint who is responsible for all this 'cause this is personal. Look! My swim suit's gone! All the crowd: (Gasps) Sandy: Varmint must have got it when I had my back turned. That coward! All the crowd: Aww no! Sandy: I am going to get back what's mine! All the crowd: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Patrick: Yay Sandy!!) Squidward: Fish paste. SpongeBob: But Sandy. I've already got a detective who's going to find all of our stuff. Gary the Super Sleuth my pet snail detective. Sandy: I don't know nothing about super sleuth but looky here. (Pulls out her pictures of her as a real life squirrel back in Texas) Back in Texas, I find the varmint who was a bull and a varmint who was a bandit. SpongeBob: Is it all that true that you got the stuff back to yourself, Sandy? Sandy: Of course I do. Put em all together just saves rope. Now I'm gonna find that villain and or monster and get my underwater swimsuit back! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-hawwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!! SpongeBob: C'mon everyone! Let's go get our stuff back! Everybody: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! (So SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Pearl and Squidward went outside to go get their stolen stuff back) Mr. Krabs: Go get em lads! Keep The Krusty Krab safe from that monster! (Now to Mrs. Puff) Now what was that idea of yours? (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse where all 23 snails are all naked without their shells and showing their butts on their backs) Gary: We can't find our shells anywhere! Lary: We snails are showing our butts to each other. Snellie: Everybody's gonna laugh at us! Lary: How are we going to go on adventures without our shells? Daniel: My squishy pet ball is gone! Some thief must have took it! Little Dollar: We are all naked! Yo-yo: We need a detective! Mary: I may never see my shell again! Mosteeze: I can't find my gymnastic ribbon! Billy: That thief stole my red shell. Foofie: Oh dear. I can't find my main hair! Petey: Where's my books? Micheal: Our shells are gone! And it's all our fault! Victoria: I can't find my shell with a belt and the green bow! Eugene: I can't find my shell too! Pat: Ookyoo! Penney: My shell's gone too! Sweet Sue: I can't find mine as well! Edward: I can't see without my glasses! But mostly my shell! Rocky: Oh why me!!? Gary: Now remain clam you guys! We'll find somebody who's responsible for all this. Boss: So what?! My brown hat and my shell is all gone! Spike: My spikey shell is gone all because of that monster! Dan: My red cap and my light blue shell is gone too! Black Snail: Tell me about it. My shell still on my back and I'm good. (All snails see that Black Snail is still wearing his Black Shell) Billy: Oh really? Black Snail: The thief behind the shadows doesn't steal my shell so I scared it away with a scary noises. Gary: I think we better play detectives to find out who done it. Daniel: But where are we going to find the detective? Gary: Nonsense, Daniel. I'll be the detective while wearing this detective's hat. (Does so as he puts it on his head) Me! Gary the Super Sleuth! The Detective Snail in Bikini Bottom! Snellie: Ooh. A real life Detective snail. I like it. Lary: Yeah. Me too! Just like the series SpongeBob Detective Pants. Mary: I love playing detective. Boss: Just what we needed. A Detective Runt for us Bully Snails. Dan: Well three of us at least. Spike: Yeah like me, Dan and our Boss. Rocky: Detective Gary doing all of his detective duties. Pat: Ookyoo! Gary: Now... We'll have to look for clues like our shells, Daniel's Squishy Pet Ball, Dan's Red Cap, Boss' Brown Hat, Mosteeze's Gymnastic Ribbon and Foofie's Main Hair. Edward: You forgot my glasses. Petey: And my books. Gary: Yeah that too. Little Dollar: How quite polite for us snails without our shells to have a detective. Yo-yo: I still have my gutiar to play with by tuning in the music. (Plays the gutiar) Gary: Okay, Yo-yo we know. You still have your gutiar. Now let's go! We've got shells to find that is what's ours. Mary: And find the villain or monster to see who's responsible of stealing. Daniel: Then we'll suceed of solving this mystery. Boss: Alright Fellas! Let's get that monster! All 23 Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl outside on the road searching for their clothes and eerybody's stuff) Squidward: We have a long way to go on the road by searching for our stuff from the villain or monster. Patrick: Forget that! I just want my green pants! Sandy: I wonder who stole every single of our stuff? Pearl: Maybe it's one of the monsters that we're afraid of. SpongeBob: All I said was we need a detective and so we have and Gary Willson Jr. My pet snail is a super sleuth detective. Squidward: The snails have no need to solve the mystery. Sandy: Hurry it up you guys. We must be getting closer to that varmint. Pearl: What could that monster or villain be? Patrick: Maybe it's one of the trench monsters. They stole my pants. SpongeBob: Whoever stole our stuff and our clothes must still be in the shadows. Sandy: We need some clues to figure this one out to crack this case. Squidward: Right. Something that's involed less than a villain. Pearl: We're gonna need coral clues to figure out this capper. Patrick: Oh I hope we'll find out soon enough. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to all 23 snails without their shells and have butts on their backs slithered outside in town of Bikini Bottom searching high and low for their shells) Gary: Have you found anything yet you guys? Daniel: Nope. Not one singial shell or a clue to be found. Little Dollar: We can't find one clue to see who's responsible for this! Yo-yo: (Plays the gutiar) Detective lesson number one. Always find and spot the clue which are on the floor or on the street. Boss: How did you come up with the detective lessons while playing your gutiar, Yo-yo!? Yo-yo: I always come up with rules like these. Pat: Ookyoo? Petey: Detective rules are very importain to others who can find anything. Mosteeze: Ok. Like do we have to listen to every detective rules Yo-yo says? Foofie: Yes. It's quite simple for us snails to follow. Pat: Ookyoo. Victoria: Okay so let's continue searching for our shells. Mary: And let Gary the Super Sleuth solve the mystery of our missing shells. Black Snail: Yap yap yap. Let's get going already! Gary: Alright then. Let's go guys! (So all 23 snails slithered out of town of Bikini Bottom and back toward conch street where SpongeBob, Squidward and Patrick's houses are) Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. (She spotted 23 underwears somebody dropped near SpongeBob's Pineapple house) Micheal: What is it, Pat? What did you find? Pat: Ookyoo!! Eugene: We spotted a clue. Sweet Sue: Those are SpongeBob's pair of underwear. Victoria: No way! Edward: Somebody or a villain or monster must have drop em. Penney: Definally a work of one of the monsters. Gary: I regonized those pairs anywhere. Let's wear them so that our butts on our back won't show our cracks to everyone in Bikini Bottom. (All 23 Snails putted on the underwears on their butts which are not showing their cracks to everyone in Bikini Bottom) Boss: Well this is new. Spike: We fell really stupid wearing underwear on our butts. Dan: Hey who cares? We're looking for shells to wear not our underwears. Yo-yo: (Plays the gutiar) Detective lesson number two. Snails do not wear the pair of underwears on our booties on our back. Snellie: Who knows? I look great wearing underwear on my butt. Lary: Yeah. Now no one will ever know we're wearing underwear. Gary: I wore the underwear once. Remember that day when it all started where me and SpongeBob laundry? But it really happened three days ago. (Scene flashes back to the episode "To SquarePants or Not To SquarePants". Gary explained all about this from the beginning) I was watching T.V. that day while being bored this day at Aoril during spring break. Until SpongeBob took off my shell showing me my butt and made me wear a pair of underwear for the first time. SpongeBob: It's laundry day, Gary! (takes off Gary's shell, revealing his butt) Oops. (puts Gary's shell back on then takes it off again, revealing underwear) Gary: (crawls off) Meow. SpongeBob: (puts the shell in the washer, closes the lid, and turns it on) Now to finish the day's chores. (vacuums, washes dishes, and dusts the TV. The phone rings) Gary: (Explained everything about this episode) Even when SpongeBob does his chores, The phone's started to ring and SpongeBob answers the phone and there stood his best friend Patrick on the phone. SpongeBob: Hello? Patrick: Hello. Uh, may I speak with SpongeBob, uh, uh... (looks at his hand and reads what's on it)...Squaaa...re...Paaaaants? SpongeBob: Mm, speaking. Patrick: Hey, hey. You want to hear how long I can do this for? (monotone spluttering) SpongeBob: Actually, Patrick, I'm kind of busy. Can it wait? Patrick: (still going) No. (continues. SpongeBob sighs) Gary: (Continued explained this episode) Finally much later SpongeBob just sat on his chair feeling bored and listened to Patrick on the phone. And I passed SpongeBob by slithering when he told me what to do. SpongeBob: Gary, go check on the laundry in the dryer. Gary: Meow, meow. ''(puts his shell back on and starts the dryer, which has all the square pants in it. Gary goes through the pet door. Gary continued explaining all about it) ''And finally in the laundry room my shell is back on my back looking all shiny and clean and I close the dryer door with SquarePants' inside of it and I slithered away outside the snail door. (Then the scene flashes back to all 23 snails without shells and wearing a pair of underwear on their butts) Boss: Hold it, Runt. We get the picture. Mary: But everyone in Bikini Bottom will still laugh at us while we were wearing underwear. Rocky: No they won't. Little Dollar: We should continue searching for our shells. Pat: Ookyoo. Gary: C'mon! We're getting really close to this mystery. Snellie: Let's find some more clues! Lary: Yeah and take em to SpongeBob and the others! Daniel: Yeah let's go! (So all 23 snails without shells slithered onto cracking this case of their missing shells. Then we cut back to SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl at Jellyfish Fields) SpongeBob: We should ask all the jellyfish here at Jellyfish Fields about all of our missing stuff. surely they know the monster or a villain who took em. Sandy: Hopping acorns. Look at all the Jellyfish. Pearl: I don't know which one to ask first. Patrick: I can ask them. They're friendly. Squidward: Well you dumbbells don't ask the jellyfish anything about this monsters. (The Jellyfish stings Squidward of what he said) Ouch. SpongeBob: Squidward, why do you keep saying mean things about jellyfish? Squidward: Who cares? At least now I could finally be rid of idiots like somebody back in town. Patrick: (Sees mustard on the ground and green slime) Hey I think I see mustard and green slime on the floor. Squidward: Oh great. SpongeBob: Good work, Patrick. This mustard must be somebody's weakness and leads us back inside the cave and green slime somebody made was an alien monster. Sandy: Yes. But who? (Later, all 23 snails without shells and has underwear on their butts came slithering toward SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl) Boss: Perhaps we could answer to this monster mystery. Spike: It's an alien and a jellyfish who hates mustard. Dan: And it's not a villain or a monster and it can strench it's tentacles by absorbing everybody replacing them with alien fish. Even Snails like Gary. Boss: He can make any sea creatures and land creatures made of jellion and clones everywhere in Bikini Bottom. Gary: Ah-ha! I've got it! It all make sense to us now! SpongeBob: What is it, Gary? Gary: I think I know who the monster is. It's the Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord! The Planet of the Jellyfish! Snellie: He's half monster half alien and half jellyfish! Lary: Yeah. He must be in a cave with the jellion jellyfish. SpongeBob: The Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord has returned? Sandy: How's that possibable? I thought we gotten rid of him with a squirt of mayonaise. Boss: No not this time. He has come back with a vengence. Patrick: Vengence? Squidward: Don't you mean Revenge? Edward: If only I had eye glasses on maybe I can see again. Penney: All of our stuff in Bikini Bottom must be inside the cave. SpongeBob: That's it, Snails! The cave of the jellyfish! Let's go! (All 23 Snails, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl went inside toward the Jellyfish cave as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and all 23 snails without shells and wearing underwear on their butts are inside the cave of the jellyfish) Gary: Well here we are. The cave of the jellyfish. Snellie: I can only imagine what this place is feeling like with a lot of jellyfish. Lary: Say guys? Doesn't this place give anybody the creeps? Daniel: Uh... We snails ment after the people saw this place. Boss: Hold it fellas! Look! (They see the Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord who is sleeping on everyone's stuff in Bikini Bottom) Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord: (Snoring) SpongeBob: It's... The Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord. Gary: Hey I regonized him. He's the one who sented the jellions by replacing me, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and everybody turning us into jellion clones. We've better be quiet you guys. Or we might caused him to wake up and catch us all. Squidward: Quiet nothing. I'm getting my clarinet back. Sandy: Okay but seek in very slowly so we don't wake him. Patrick: And be careful not to make any... (He, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and SpongeBob trips into a big puddle making a big splash noises causing the Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord to wake up hearing all the loud noises) Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Boss: He's awake! Pat: Ookyoo!! SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord: (Strenches his jellyfish tentacles) Raaaaa! SpongeBob: Look out for it's tentacles! (He, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl ran off by spilting up) Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord: Raaaaaa!!! (Comes towards all 23 snails without shells and wearing underwear on their butts) All 23 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!... (Runs for their lives) SpongeBob: GARY!!! All 23 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!... (Victoria: MOMMY!!!) ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Pearl: He's gonna absorb the snails! Sandy: Oh no! They'll be turned into jellion snails if we don't do something! Squidward: This is fabulous! I can't wait to see all the snails get eaten by that alien! Patrick: I've got an idea! Find all the stuff we can use! SpongeBob: Patrick, you're a genius! Let's distract him! Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! All 23 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl gathered up all 23 snails' shells and calling out to the Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord) Sandy: Hey you alien nabbing varmint! Over here! Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (He is distracted by Sandy and comes after her, Pearl, Squidward, Patrick and SpongeBob) Gary: Sandy?! Boss: How did you!...? SpongeBob: Gary here! Catch! (Throws Gary's shell and Gary jumps up and catches it on his back as his shell's back on) Gary: My shell's back on! Snellie: Hey! What about us?! Lary: Give us back our shells! SpongeBob: Now throw em away! (He, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl throws all the snails' shells into the air as all the snails except Gary who got his shell back onjumps up and got their shells back on their backs) Mary: We've got em! Petey: My shell! It's orange! Billy: My red shell! Mosteeze: My yellow shell with a diamond! Foofie: I call for the tan shell! Daniel: Alright! I've got my shell! Little Dollar: My shell has a dollar sign on it! Yo-yo: I've got my shell too! Micheal: We've all got our shells back on! Pat: Ookyoo! (All the snails landed on the ground with a splat as they see that their shells are back on their backs) Boss: Alright! My shell is back! With a vengence. Spike: I think it's time we return a favor. Dan: Let's take him out! Gary: Charge! (Slithers towards the Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord and jumps over him by landing on the stuff of Bikini Bottom with a splat and picks up Ketchup, Mustard and Mayonnaise and then he picks up Squidward's clarinet by putting Ketchup, Mustard and Mayonnaise while squirting em inside Squidward's clarinet) Hey Alien! Come and get me! Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Comes towards Gary) All Snails: Careful Gary! Edward: Quickly! Let's get SpongeBob and the others out of here! (All the snails got SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl out of here as fast as they could by standing back while Gary plays the clarinet by shooting ketchup, mustard and mayonnaise right into the Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord's face as it screams and started to melt away) All Snails: (Cheer for Gary) Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! SpongeBob: Way a go, Gary! Squidward: That Mondrill mutt squirted Ketchup, Mustard and Mayonnaise inside my clarinet! SpongeBob: Now let's get all of our stuff! (And so he, Patrick, Sandy, Pearl and Squidward reclaim back their stuff including their clothes and Sandy's underwater swimsuit) Patrick: Hey! I've found my green pants! (Puts em on) Pearl: My music and clothes. Oh! And my glither gloss! Sandy: (Puts back on her underwater swimsuit) I've got my swimsuit back! SpongeBob: My pants and tie are good to be back on! And my shoes and socks on my feet. Gary: Isn't this great, Boss? All of our owners are reclaiming back their stuff! Boss: Yeah we should return the stuff back to everyone elses in Bikini Bottom. Spike: Like Boss Said. I've think we've done a ferrow job. Let's get their stuff back to everybody. Dan: You worry about your own hide. Victoria: Let's go! (So all 23 snails, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl brought back all their stuff back to Bikini Bottom at The Krusty Krab. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to The Krusty Krab. Everyone's reclaiming back their stuff from the Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord's defeat) Debbie: Look! All of our stuff's back! Lonnie: My dentures! (Puts his dentures teeth back on his mouth) Miss Shell: My shady glasses! (Puts on her shady glasses) Susie: My dolly! Isabelle: My purple bow! Monroe: My hat! Taylor: Our toys! Tyler: Woooooow! Tommy Rechid: My record player! Scooter: Dudes! My surfboard is back! Sandals: My Sandals on my feet are back too! Mable Monica: My neckless! Fred: My Watch! It's come back! Now I can tell time once again! Nat: And our wheelbarrow! Shubie: Oh peterson! Sadie: I wonder who claim back all our stuff. Sally: No one knows now. SpongeBob: I told you people that Gary is the Super Sleuth Detective. Frankie Billy: Now I exactly know what a super sleuth really is! A detective who solves the case! Sandy: The case is solved! Thanks to Gary and his snail-friends detectives of Bikini Bottom! Squidward: And I've got my clarinet back only it's filled with Ketchup, Mustard and Mayonnaise. Patrick: And then some. Mr. Krabs: Did you say that your clarinet is filled with ketchup, mustard and mayonnaise? That gives me an idea of making money!! Mrs. Puff: How greatful! SpongeBob: Speaking of detectives and solving this case. I wonder what Gary and his Snail-Friends are doing. Pearl: They're always back at the Snail-Clubhouse. Patrick: Well there's no doubt about it. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to the Snail-Clubhouse where all 23 snails are sitting around the table) Boss: Well fellas, I have to admit. If it wasn't for our detective adventures. That little Runt wouldn't have saved our stuff fpr snails like us. Dan: I've gotta red cap back on my head. Now we bully snails can start searching for anybody falling in love again. Spike: Ahh you and your own imaginations of us three bully snails. Edward: And I can see with my glasses on! Penney: You said it you little four eyes! Petey: And I can read all my books again. Micheal: Maybe we should leave this case solving to SpongeBob Detective Pants from now on. Sweet Sue: And Patrick too! Eugene: Yeah I still can't believe Boss is still wearing that brown hat. Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Mary: Won't we ever do the detective game ever again, Gary? Gary: Of course we can, Mary. Until something else is missing once again. Mosteeze: I can spin my favorite gymnastic ribbon once again. Billy: Just like the old days as friends. Victoria: I think it's swell indeed. Rocky: You said it. Foofie: I even got my main hair back on my head around my eyes which are on top. Yo-yo: Detective lesson number three! The case is solved once you solved the mystery. Daniel: Can't we get this detective thing a rest already? Little Dollar: Yeah we've got Daniel's squishy pet ball back. Now what? Snellie: I'd say the good thing is we should go on adventures the next day tomorrow. Lary: You said it, Snellie. Gary: Hey! That's my pose! Black Snail: Have we learned nothing about scary? (All 23 Snails laughed. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to SpongeBob's Pineapple house that night SpongeBob is sleeping on his bed peacefully on his bed while Gary is writing his favorite snail journal of what he and his snail-friends did today) Gary: We started playing a game called detectives today. And everything's gone missing in Bikini Bottom. So I became a super sleuth detective of solving this case. Snellie: I think playing detectives is a new game that we snails can play. Lary: We've shouldn't have seen how evil that Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord is today. Snellie: And if we ever play this game again. We know how to play the detective. Gary: That's fun playing detective. We sure solved the mystery didn't we? And I bet tomorrow will be even more fun. Snellie: You sure said the words, Gary. Lary: Yeah. Let's go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out of SpongeBob's Pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL 2 Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob! Gary: My Snail-Friends and I can wait go to glove universe today and Micheal's excited to go on lot's of rides today! SpongeBob: Too bad Glove World has been shut down and has been closed forever while it said R.I.P. Gary: Alright! Glove Universe Here we come! Gary and Snellie: Next time! "Micheal's Snail Fun Park!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes